


Young love

by Catthespade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hitch is jean sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catthespade/pseuds/Catthespade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlo and hitch go on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young love

I get back home from school super happy about the fact Marlo asked me out on a date. I shocked when he asked me out I didn't think he liked me back. But I'm glad he dose I'm too in love with Marlo to ever give up on him. I happily sigh as I change into a white shirt with pink overalls along with pink and white striped shocks tie my hair with pink ribbons after I done getting dress I text Marlo He says to met him in town .Well I'm ready now I run down stairs and Jean stops me I sigh. Hitch were are you going and why did you change out your uniform? Well I going to mall and I changed case I wanted to look cute I reply to him. Jean sighs I know your lying hitch what really up are you hanging out with Marlo or something? I sigh yes but it's no big deal. I see just hanging out like always look at he looks away as if he's mad. well I be going now I rush to put my short brown boots with pink laces on and run out the door Jean yells at me to just ask Marlo out already. I roll my eyes and I hurry to town to meet up with Marlo before I run to behind the time I texted him 

I wait in town for Hitch she running a bit behind but that I know wouldn't because of Jean wondering how she will be able get Jean to leave her alone. Before I put anymore though into it Hitch says my name and hugs me from behind I smile. hey hitch good to see you didn't take to long I was wonder how hard of a time Jean would give you. She stops hugging me and smiles ya he didn't give a hard time do to I didn't tell him about going on a date so he wasn't all over me. I see how but in any case anything you feel like doing? I ask her well café sounds good if you up for it. I nod taking Hitch's hand she smiles as we head to the café. We sit down at a table I order a tuna sandwich she gets a salad. Hitch giggles I raise a eyebrow confused by what she finds so funny and sigh Hitch what's so funny? Oh just the fact That your eating tuna something a cat would also eat she grins. That doesn't mean anything but I do see kind of see why you find it humoring I reply. But tuna aside its nice to being going out with you now I say trying not to blush. Hitch smiles indeed I'm glad as well I was getting worried. I look at her confused worried about what? I was worried you didn't feel the same way about me I feel about you but now I know you feel the same way I do about you and I'm happy she says with a smile. I see I should of just told you soon. she shakes her head no it fine but that aside how have you and your brother been? I sigh right well Sadly he's as lazy as ever and I'm still like always taking care of myself and it doesn't help that he's out of town all the time heck he's going be gone for the rest of the mouth but that aside how have you and Jean been. I see and good and Jean still good to me as ever I may be hard on him and act I don't care about him but he's the best brother I could ask for plus he even stopped picking fights with you after he found out I liked you she says blushing. That explains a lot and why he's always plus hint to be around you. Hitch nods ya I don't know why he cares about us being together so much heck it why I didn't tell him you and I are dating now. I see hey hitch can I ask you something crazy? Hitch nods sure Marlo ask away. Do you wanna stay over at my place this weekend? I ask her Hitch looks surprised but nods sure I'm sure jean would be ok with it do to he's wants me and you to be together and get married. I try not to laugh sorry hitch but was that something that you want to happen or did Jean really say that? Both actually but yes I'll stay over at your place but why do you want me to stay over for the weekend all the sudden? I sigh and try not to blush but I fail to do so. I just been wanting to have you around me all the time to the point I just wanna take you home and cuddle you I reply blushing 14 shades of red. Hitch giggles ok clam down Marlo I get what you mean she says with a smile. Good so let finish up are food and you can go home and pack some stuff and head to my place Hitch nods sounds good. 

After awhile me and Marlo finish up are food and I go home and pack some stuff and head to his place luckily Jean was not home must be trying pick up some girls in town I sign and I texted Shasa I was staying at Marlo's house for the weekend and asked her to cover for me if Jean asks were I was sure I'll just tell him your staying at my place she replied I smiled ok I got Jean under control for the weekend I said with a smile. Marlo lay on the couch I laid down with him warps my arms around him rest my head on his chest. He warps his arms around me and smiled this is nice he says. I smile yes it is nice so what you wanna do now Marlo? I ask him. Wanna Watch a movie perhaps? He asks Sounds good I reply he nods and retches for the remote and turn on the tv and plays a movie that's in the DVD player and me and Marlo watch the movie. After the movie is done its around seven o'clock and me and Marlo are tried I yawn and Marlo's pets my head hey Hitch why don't you get change in the bathroom down here as I get changed in my room up stairs. I nod and get up and grab my bag and head for the bathroom and Change into a pink tank top and shorts and leave the bathroom and see Marlo laying on the coach in a green shirt and blue pajama pants Head to the coach and lay down with him and he embraces me in his arms I rest my head on his chest and smile good night Marlo I love you I tell him. He smiles I love you too Hitch good night he's says back and we drift off the sleep.


End file.
